Cheers Darlin'
by Laly C
Summary: “Não importa. Eu deveria ter te beijado quando estávamos correndo pela chuva. Eu deveria ter te beijado quando estávamos a sós”


**Cheers Darlin'**

**por Laly C.

* * *

**_Cheers darlin'  
Here's to you and your lover boy  
Cheers darlin'  
I got years to wait around for you  
Cheers darlin'  
I've got your wedding bells in my ear  
Cheers darlin'_

* * *

**1 - And I die when you mention his name.**

Meu corpo todo estava dolorido e meus olhos ardiam tanto: era claridade que entrava pela janela. Reconheci o gosto amargo que chegou à minha boca e corri para o banheiro, vomitando tudo o que havia comido na noite anterior. Mas, não importava, a bebida não me fizera esquecer.

**/flash**

_-... então eu os declaro unidos por toda a vida._

_O bruxo que celebrava o casamento ergueu a varinha e uma chuva de estrelas caiu sobre Draco e Pansy, formando espirais em volta de seus corpos. _

_Balões dourados e brancos estouraram pelo jardim da Mansão Malfoy, liberando sinos que flutuavam e tiniam suavemente, acompanhando o beijo do casal._

**flash/**

Gemi de dor quando minhas costas encostaram-se na parede gelada do banheiro e minha visão ficou levemente turva. Joguei a camisola em qualquer canto do chão e senti a água fervendo relaxando todos os músculos do meu corpo.

Amaldiçoei-me por estar daquele jeito. Daquele jeito por _Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

**2 - I've got your wedding bells in my ear.**

Não sei há quanto tempo estava olhando para as flores daquele jardim, sentada na cadeira branca que ficava no jardim da Mansão. O dia estava bonito: o céu azul com nuvens de algodão. Contrastava com tudo o que eu sentia por dentro.

- Você foi tola.

- Obrigada, Daphne. – Sorri debochada.

- Você sabe que eu tenho razão, Astoria. – Sempre que a chamava assim, ela queria bancar a irmã mais velha e dar conselhos. Como se eu não soubesse que o havia perdido.

* * *

**3- What am I darlin'? A whisper in your ear?**

Respirei fundo e passei os olhos pelo escritório: amplo, prático e frio. Bem a cara dele, pensei comigo mesma. Sei o quanto é arriscado estar aqui, mas preciso ter certeza que todas aquelas noites (e alguns dias) tiveram significado. Ninguém deixa de amar alguém do dia pra noite. Ou deixa?

- Astoria? – Estava tão distraída que não o ouvi entrar. Cabelos loiros jogados displicentemente em cima dos olhos prateados, impecavelmente vestido com seu terno preto e gravata vermelha. Perfeito _para mim_ e não para ela.

* * *

**4 - You gave me three cigarettes to smoke my tears away.**

- Você não deveria ter vindo… - Suspirei enquanto soltava a fumaça pela boca e deixava o cigarro sobre o cinzeiro.

- Eu sei disso, Draco. – Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e senti seus dedos passearem pela minha coxa.

- Você não deveria ter ido ao meu casamento. – Sorri enquanto vi sua aliança dourada no anelar esquerdo. Ele pareceu não se importar minutos atrás.

Fiquei alguns minutos sem responder enquanto nos vestíamos. Sentei novamente em seu colo e o beijei longamente.

- Eu sei disso também, Draco. – Nós rimos e eu fui embora sem me despedir, sempre soube que não seria a última vez.

Eu era uma viciada e ele era a minha droga.

* * *

**5 - What am I darlin'?**

- Quão ruim vocês estão, Draco? – Olhei atentamente sua expressão cansada e desgastada. Joguei minhas pernas sobre as suas e me ajeitei no sofá.

- Não existe mais nós, Astoria. – Ele me olhou e eu senti algo parecido com pena, mas não era pena. Malfoys não precisavam de pena. – Nunca deveria ter existido, na realidade.

- Eu sei disso, querido. – Ri, sentei em seu colo. Ele sorriu e eu não pude deixar de sorrir, era inevitável. Beijei seus lábios e entrelacei nossos dedos. Eu me sentia quente por dentro, feliz. Afinal, eu estava errada e não o havia perdido para Pansy Parkinson.

Ele era um sussurro em meu ouvido, o garoto que eu poderia temer, mas _nunca_ seria um erro. Nunca seria **meu **erro.

* * *

_What am I darlin'?_

_A whisper in your ear?  
_

_A piece of your cake?_

_What am I, darlin?_

_The boy you can fear?_

_Or your biggest mistake?

* * *

_

**N/A:** Essa fic está escrita a algum tempo (ela é meu xodózinho, fatão), mas eu fiquei muito tempo considerando fazer um POV da Pansy, no entanto, achei que iria acabar com a magia Draco/Astie. Então, o que acham de uma fic com POV_ d_a Pansy sobre essa fic? Apropósito, o que acharam dessa fic, amados? Comentem! Tia Laly fica feliz quando fazer isso. Thay (como sempre) muito obrigada pela força, amiga! Artemis (beta mais fofa ever), obrigada por betar mais essa, okay? Beijos!_  
_


End file.
